


Crevices Of Sanity

by Ulfrsmal



Series: Crevices Of Sanity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: How late the hour was, or how ramshackle the small room in which General Hux had decided he would spend the night, did not matter anymore. Not when everything he could think about was the man kissing his neck, carrying him aloft and onto some crates that, miraculously, withstood the general disorder better than the dusty residues beneath his always-well-polished boots.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Crevices Of Sanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699894
Kudos: 15





	Crevices Of Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 1 hour 12 minutes, back on the 15 of June 2016.
> 
> Is it okay for the English language to say “Hux’s mind” instead of “the mind of Hux”? I’ve no idea, but I sure as hell ran with it here, heh…

How late the hour was, or how ramshackle the small room in which General Hux had decided he would spend the night, did not matter anymore. Not when everything he could think about was the man kissing his neck, carrying him aloft and onto some crates that, miraculously, withstood the general disorder better than the dusty residues beneath his always-well-polished boots.

Every time that Kylo Ren deadlifted him up, Hux obtained a pleasure that was all but secret. He would blame that strange connection that others liked to call “the Force”, but, frankly, the advantages that he had found until then were much better and larger than the disadvantages.

Especially when Kylo had, much as it pained Hux to admit, much more strength than Hux would ever have. The General wasn’t exactly weak physically speaking, and mentally he had more barriers than any other person Kylo had ever met – but Kylo knew how to handle him to make him feel like a ragdoll between his svelte arms.

Kylo sat Hux down right atop the crates, still supporting his full weight for some seconds more to make sure that the crates would not break from beneath the man Kylo had learnt to respect the hard way. Hux noted it, and he allowed himself a self-complacent smirk while he sank his teeth in the narrow expanse separating Kylo’s white neck and the collarbone in front of Hux.

Kylo emitted a soft sound, something halfway between a downright moan and a kind of almost-animal grunt. Hux could feel the exact moment in which his groin decided to stop collaborating with his brain and started to act on its own – that _bastard_ – a shiver ran down his body. Kylo merely smiled against his hair and held him closer to his own body, enjoying the little crevices of sanity impregnating Hux’s mind.

Fuck me. Hard. Fast. In my bed. Without stopping. Carry me there in your arms. Do not let me go. Just fuck me.

Kylo let out another sound that quite resembled that which a wookie in heat would make. He was about to lose all control of himself, and that scared and excite him on equal measures.

It excited him, because Hux desired him just as much as Kylo desired him; and knowing that made funny thing to his entails – things in which Kylo didn’t want to even _start_ to think about.

And it also scared him, more than he was inclined to admit in front of Hux, because he did not know what his own strength combined with the Force could destroy when he reached his orgasm.

Because it wouldn’t be the first time that he woke up after a good fuck just to find the room completely destroyed. Nor the first morning in which he had to dress up, or finish dressing up, in the street outside because his bedpartner had kicked him out.

Kylo considered himself decent in bed. Even though nobody would believe him after hearing the lascivious things crossing through Hux’s mind whenever Kylo called him “General” – and not always while in a sexual context.

Using the Force to detect whether the corridors were empty was easy. Projecting invisible sparks through the air, a warning of his arrival, was even easier.

Shutting up all stuttering sounds coming from Hux every time his thighs brushed against Kylo’s leather clothes… not so easy.

In the end, the only acceptable solution (read: the only that worked first-try, and thus the one Kylo ended up using) was closing an invisible hand around Hux’ throat, using a great part of his Force to keep him silenced.

Kylo knew he was strong enough to withstand Hux’s weight for those scarse five minutes it took him to carry them both onto the General’s huge bed – but Kylo hadn’t calculated how demanding his own desire could be. Slamming the door closed with a simple movement of his wrist, Kylo let himself fall next to Hux with enough tact to not crush him.

Hux smiled and took him closer to his own chest, kissing him with a fierceness that Kylo had never known in any other man (nor woman, nor creature). Clothes flew through the room, and their combined moans reverberated through the walls, and Hux was nowhere near lucid enough to thank them for being soundproof. Kylo wasn’t, either; not while he buried himself in Hux as deep as he humanly could, biting his skin as often as his stuttering breathe allowed him to, knowing that the night was very young, and that they would always have one another, even though poor Millicent did not like it at all – she’d gone to hide in the ample bathroom so she didn’t have to listen to the continuous, wordless declarations of love that Kylo and Hux dedicated to one another.


End file.
